little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Draugr (Witches of Midgard-verse)
The Draugr (plural: Draugar), also known as Wights, are undead beings that featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Draugar are reanimated corpses characterized with bluish gray skin (which tone depends on their complexion in life), glowing purple eyes, superhuman strength and resilience, unmistakable stench of decay, and intelligence, powers, and memories in life. It is said that any mean, nasty, or greedy person would return from his/her grave as a draugr if he/she was not buried in proper manner (usually by placing their remains not in horizontal position) or having his/her burial mound exposed to necromatic/corrupting forces such as tainted magic drawn from Helheim or Eitr. Draugar usually haunted treasures that buried with them during their burial, torment and/or killing those who wronged them, or simply wreaking havoc on mortals. Variations In addition of regular draugar, there are other two variants: Haugbui Haugbui is a type of draugar which, unlike their regular counterparts, cannot leave their grave site and only attack those who trespass upon their territory. While it's possible to summon them with magic far from their grave, a haugbui won't stay at their summoner's side for long before eventually drawn back to it. In appearance, a haugbui is much more ghost-like due to his/her mortal remains have been reduced into nothing more than bits of bones, with his/her tattered armor and ectoplasm give him/her visible form. Eitr-Walkers Arguably the rarest and most dangerous of draugar types. True to their namesake, eitr-walkers are deceased individuals whose corpses have been reanimated by the mythical substance Eitr. In stark contrast of other variations, eitr-walkers are not exclusively mean or unpleasant individuals in life — those who died in great sorrow or rage can also return as one, as shown in the case of Lara. They are distinguished by their pale white skin, hair that turned white upon reanimation, and glowing icy blue eyes with pitch black sclerae, regardless of their complexion and color of their eyes and hair in life. Eitr-walkers are much more powerful than their regular counterparts due to enhanced by the very substance that brought them to life. Unlike regular draugar or haugbui, an eitr-walker can regenerate his/her undead body through enough consumption of raw flesh, able to move without a sound (though witches and wizards able to sense he/she presence if he/she gets too close), lack of foul stench of decay, and able to put up glamour to appear much like his/her mortal self. However, the same substance that reanimated him/her also corrupted his/her mind, turning him/her unstable and completely consumed by his/her rage. Although an eitr-walker can still be reasoned, it's a safer bet to put them out of his/her misery by giving them merciful death due to danger he/she pose, as an undead. In Norse Mythology The Draugr, also called draug, dréag, draugar; draugur, dreygur, or draugen, is an undead creature from Norse mythology. The Old Norse meanings of the word are Revenant, undead man, and ghost. Draugr live in their graves, often guarding treasure buried with them in their burial mound. They are reanimated corpses - unlike ghosts, they have a corporeal body with similar, physical abilities as possessed in life. One of the best-known draugur is Glámur, who is defeated by the hero in Grettis saga. After Glámur dies on Christmas Eve, "people became aware that Glámur was not resting in peace. He wrought such havoc that some people fainted at the sight of him, while others went out of their minds". After a mundane battle, Grettir eventually gets Glámur on his back. Just before Grettir kills him, Glámur curses Grettir because "Glámur was endowed with more evil force than most other ghosts", and thus he was able to speak and leave Grettir with his curse after his death. Notes and Trivia *The concept of eitr-walker was inspired by thralls, undead beings from Tomb Raider: Underworld. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Witches of Midgard-verse